Stronger than said to be
by The Domexiqueen
Summary: “It’s my job...”she said“to protect the pharaoh-”“That’s right!”I said“The pharaoh! Not me, so mind your own business!”“But what you’re going through involves the pharaoh!”She said to me“What I’m going through won’t involve him! Or anybody else-more insid
1. The missing girl

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing here except me, my history, and my made up events.

Hey ya'll!! It's me the Domexiqueen!! I'm seriously very very VERY sorry for not updating for so long... I had writers block from my last story the YGOdiagnostic show... I'm still think of numerous ways to make more fake illnesses for the characters. I would truly appreciate it if you can help me withthinking of a funny illness for them. I will seriously give full credit for the idea if I chose to use it. But anyways I'm starting a new story. I seriously hated the first one I made, so I'm making another. Friendly criticism is accepted as long as you don't go overboard andcross the border of helpful advice to being just plain rude. So yeah... I guess that's it...? I think... I don't know... Sorry I'm a ditz sometimes laughs well I guess that it, so on with the show! Anyways the character in this story is me (I'm using my nickname here), and the things mentioned about me is true up to the part where I get hurt and taken to domino city andstuff (sorry for the spoiler . but I wanted to make the point clear with all of you). I see other people do it so I thought 'why not?'

The missing girl

This is a story of one girls struggle for strength and a guy's struggle to find out his past. Well. It all started one Friday afternoon, it was last period, and I just couldn't wait to leave the classroom. Normally I love history, but that day my teacher just gave a boring lecture on how important it was we stayed focus in class. I got bored, so i took out my pencil and twirled it in between my fingers. The teacher didn't seem to notice my twirling, not that I would want her to see it. Just then there was knock on the class room door. I sighed and packed up my stuff.

"May, it's time for you to go" My teacher said, she sounded a bit annoyed "I know you have to take the school bus and all, but could you tell that guy to stop interrupting me in the middle of my class"

"Ok" was all I said as I put on my book bag and went out the classroom, secretly cheering in my head. I followed the man down stairs and hoped on to my bus, where I was taken home.

My name is May; I'm 15 years old and a starting junior in high school. I have medium dark brown hair with fading red highlights (damn I wanted dark blue highlights...--) I'm have a little bigger than normal size body figure(I wasn't going to lie. I love my body -, sometimes... '), I'm part Mexican, Dominican, and Spaniard. Now I bet you're wondering why a junior still is taking a school bus, when she can obviously walk home by herself. Well, that's where you're wrong. I have a leg disability, and sure I may not wear a leg brace, or use crutches, or whatever it is those with leg problems use; but I'm affected just the same. To be honest I hate having to take the bus all the time. Sure I leave class early, but I don't get the same amount of freedom as other students so it bothers me... Anyways, I'm from Brooklyn but I don't have their accent. (Too many speech classes .) I have an older brother and a younger sister. My mom and dad split up three years ago. They never got along so why keep them together. Though it was hard at first for my mom, who was in depression for about 6 months she still stuck it out. She's the hero in my life, someone who I inspire to be in the future. A strong dedicated woman who doesn't need a man to make her strong or feel good about herself. While my dad hooked up with another woman (that hurt so much when I found out...), me and him are still close though (what can I say I'm daddy's little girl sometimes). Anyway back to where we left off. I was on the bus talking to my brother (yes he takes the bus with me, but not for the same reasons), and my friend. When we pulled into a stop at my apartment. I jumped out of the bus and ran to my building I waited for my brother by the elevator. Once he reached up to me we took the elevator up and opened the apartment door. Once it was opened I ran inside and into my room (come on, don't you people lie and tell me you don't do that after a long and boring day of school), and body slammed my bed.

"Thank god I'm home!" I said as I snuggled into my pillow.

Suddenly I heard my door open. I turn to see it was my mom.

"Hey ma!" I said as I gave her a bear hug "why aren't you at work?"

"May, Can you sit down for a minute?"

"Yeah ma..." I said unsure of what to say after that because I panicked. I got scared something happened. "w-what's wrong?"

"May, you know how your birthday is coming in two weeks right?" My mom asked (my birthday is on November 2nd so let's pretend it's October 20th and that that day is Friday even though it says Monday)

"Yep yep! And I can't wait for my party!!" I said joyously.

"That is why I got you an early birthday gift" my mom said with a small smile on her face.

"What is it?! Show me! Pweeze!!" I begged my mom as she laughed a little, taking out a small boxed wrapped with silver wrapping paper.

"The box is so pretty it self, I don't wanna ruin it..." I said before I tear the paper into shreds.

"I thought you said you didn't want to ruin the box" my mom said as she picked up the shreds of paper from the ground.

"I didn't ruin the box... I ruined the wrapping paper" I said with a smile on my face. My mom just playfully glared at me.

"_Mira, _don't play smart with me missy" My mom joked (translation for Mira 'look' but in the sentence used it means 'look here' for those non Spanish speakers out there)

"Ok, ok" I said focusing my attention back on the box. I opened it and gasped in awe as I slowly tookthe gift out of the box. It was an old necklace sure, but still beautiful none the less. It was a pendant that looked like a black crescent moon with a small black circle inside the curve, withwhite diamond wings crossed in front of them. I looked to my mom andhugged her so hard. When I finally let go of her I noticed her with a small sad smile on her face. "What's wrong ma?" I asked

"_Nada..._" she said as her hand went to my cheek. She looked like she was struggling to say something..., something important. (Nada: nothing) "I'm going shopping now with Jessy (my sister's nickname) _quieres algo?"_(Sorry they didn't have an upside down question mark on my keyboard ., anyhow Quieres algo?: want something?)

"Nope, I'm good" I said as I lay back on my bed.

"Ok then... _adios_" She said as she kissed my cheek. (Adios: bye)

"Bye bye" I said as she left my room. I put on my new gift and called up my friends. Little did I know that, that necklace is going to change everything I know...

The next day, in the afternoon:

I'm with my sister at my psychiatrist appointment (I am not crazy, for those who think people who go to a psychiatrist have serious problems. I just have schizoaffective disorder which is not deadly or really that serious.) For my weekly check up. I was done for the day andleft the hospital with my sister. We stopped walking a five blocks away from my aunt's house, when we noticed that something didn't feel right. I took my necklace andplaced it inside my shirt so nobody would see it. I looked around andnoticed that nobody was around.

"Jessy..." I said with a nervous tone.

"Yeah, Sparky?" she answered back calling me by my nickname.

"Something's wrong..." I whispered to her. She looked around and noticed the same thing I did.

"Let's just keep walking before some stranger comes to us" she said as we walked on.

"Ok..." I said still uncomfortable.

We walked on, putting our guards up. I heard something behind us, so I turned to see two men behind us. Though they may have been far away from us, I still didn't trust them. I grabbed my sister's hand and whispered in her ear. "There are men behind us"

"Just don't stare back at them" she whispered back to me. "Walk a little faster, ok?"

"Ok..." I said but i thought 'Oh great... I'm gonna be left behind again...'

We quickened our pace a bit and took a turn. I turned back again and noticed the men were still behind us, but this time they got faster. I thought to myself 'Oh D! They're following us'. My sister must've noticed this because she whispered. "Run!" to me. I did as she said and ran beside her. Unfortunately the men were faster. I saw two trash cans close by. I turned to my sister and told her my idea. She smirked and both of us took a can and threw it in front of them. They tripped and fell flat on their faces. We took the opportunity to run away and lose them before they caught up. Suddenly I heard a stranger sound, it was small but I just had to look. I turn to see one of the men pulled out a gun. I gasped as i saw who he was aiming for. My sister...

I got scared and didn't know what to do, so I decided to do something that was best for her. I quickly got right behind my sister as four quick bullet shots hit me. My sister turned to me. I saw tears welding up in her eyes. I noticed her trying to come near me.

"Don't come close!! Just run!!" I yelled as I saw the men behind me trying to get up. "Now!"

My sister was standing there for a moment, but then scurried off. Before I knew it she was gone before my eyes. One of the men chased after her while the other stood in front of me. Staring down, with a triumph look on his face.

"Well, well, well still alive aren't we?" He laughed as he pulled out knife. "We can't have that now can we queenie?"

I was token back when he said that. 'What did he mean queenie?' I couldn't move. I took the gashes straight on. Suddenly I heard a loud bang and a scream following it. My eyes widen as I recognized my sisters voice. I wanted to go to her so bad but I felt myself slipping. Soon my eyes closed and all I could hear was the man's laughter. I silently cried to myself.

I heard the man's laughter turning into a blood curdling scream. A thud was heard after. I was curious as to what happened, but was still paralyzed on the ground. I heard a soft voice whispering to me. From there I passed out.

A couple of hours later...

I awoke to find myself in a small strange room. The walls were pearl white; the bed I was on was a light blue color and had lavender pillows. I looked at myself for awhile and noticed that I was covered in bandages, and that I wasn't in the clothes I was in earlier.

"I see you've awoken" a soft voice said. I turned to see who it was.

The man looked 17 or 18; He had golden blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. I just glared at him for awhile. I didn't trust him.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving yours' and your sister's life?" he said almost jokingly. My eyes widen as I remembered the last few events that happened to me before I blacked out.

"W-where i-is she?" I asked all too quietly, but it seemed like he heard as he answered my question.

"She's safe and back home right now..." he said giving me a small smile. "I'm afraid you won't be returning home though..."

"Why not?!" I asked surprised.

"...it's too risky... We cannot leave you alone" He said looking down this time "they may try to harm your family again."

"...W-why...?" I cried silently again "What do they want from us...?"

"...didn't your mother explain...?" he asked as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Explain what?" I asked trying hard not to cry, remembering my mom's strange behavior the other day. I pulled out the necklace I had around my neck and showed it to the man next to me. "Does this have anything to do with what happened?"

"...yes..." was all he could say. "Sadly... I can not tell you much now... But be sure that you have a long way to go... Considering their main target is you and the pharaoh..."

I stared at him as if he was crazy or something.

"You're kidding me, right?" I said doubting everything he said. "How could I be their main target?! I don't have the strength to fight! Are you sure you don't have the wrong person?! I mean my sister is strong, why not take her?! And what do you mean by pharaoh?! They haven't existed in so long!"

"I'm very sure your sister is not the target... She may be physically strong in your family, but she is not the one in line for the throne-"

"Hold up! I'm in line for a throne?!" I asked too shocked at what is said.

"Yes... But you have a long way to go before then..." he said "as for the pharaoh; he has been a target of many for his puzzle. I will explain the rest to you tomorrow but for now we must get you somewhere safe."

"...I-I'm leaving...?" I asked as I felt tears escaping my eyes again.

"It is better if they do not know where you are..." he said "I am taking you to domino city. You will be changing schools, identity, and homes."

"I don't wanna leave... What about my friends and family? What will happen to them if I go?" I asked holding back sobs.

"...what will happen to them if you stay...?" he asked silently wiping the tear off my cheek. "You will have to train before we reach Domino. It will be a bit difficult for you I know... But after you turn 16 believe me... You will not suffer anymore. I have already packed a few things for you, but only a few we will have to buy several things for you later."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. It was like a dream I couldn't wake up from. I was waiting to be woken up by my alarm clock. To run to my living room to hug my family. To embrace in their warmth once again. No... None of it was a dream, I felt cold, hurt, and lost.

"...if training is what I have to do in order to see my family again..." I said almost whispering it. "Then training is what I will do!"

I saw him smile. He seemed excited by my new found determination.

"Good to see that you'll be putting a lot of effort in to this." He said "but for now, rest May, tomorrow will be the start of you training."

He got up and started to leave out the door.

"Wait!" I said

He turned "yes?"

"You know my name." I stated "it's only fair if I know yours."

He laughed a bit. "Xavier, my name is Xavier" he answered as he left the room. Silently closing the door on his way out.

"Ok then..." I said a bit satisfied that I at least gotten his name.

I still felt so sad. Leaving my family... My friends... Just to do something I don't think I'd be able to accomplish... I looked at my pendent as I let the tears flow down my face like rivers. Hiding my face onto my knees. Hopefully things will get better from here on in as I hide myself from certain eyes...

**Schizo-affective disorder- **a rare disorder in which a patient is classified as someone with symptoms similar to those of Schizophrenia andthose of a bipolar disorder, but is not catorgorized into either one. (and no i am not all out of control moddy or really, really paraniod. I'm pretty stable for someone of that disorder)


	2. hidden through lies

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing on here so quit calling the FBI on me. Hey! You there don't touch that!

The Domexiqueen: Hey!! I'm trying to update everyday now but I'm not really sure how that'll work out... I have school to worry about, and life, and friends, and stalkers, and...

Yugi: o.0 stalkers?

The Domexiqueen: well he's not stalking me, just my friend -

Yugi: ' shouldn't you do something about that?

The Domexiqueen: I don't know

Kaiba: Sad that she's in honors class...

The Domexiqueen: I'm very smartical!! - (cheers to herself)

Kaiba: --' its people like her that make me question the human abnormalities...

The Domexiqueen: Yay!! I weird!!

Kaiba: just get on with the story already!

The Domexiqueen: . Meanie!! Tea can you do it? I wanna introduce Seto to my little friend Sally - (takes out chainsaw)

Kaiba: o.0 who the heck decided to put a chainsaw in her hands?! (Runs out of the room with DQ right behind)

Joey: (laughs to himself)

Tea: -' um... Well while DQ is off on another killing spree... Let's go on with the show!

Hidden through the lies

_It had been a month since I last saw them... Masking the pain through a bright smile wasn't hard... I was use to it by now... Training hard and endlessly... Traveling like crazy... Waiting for the time when I must fight... Pushing more and more people away from me... Trying so hard to not let anyone break my barrier... I want to be strong... I'm trying to be strong... I need to be strong..._

"We're here May" Xavier said as he looked out the train window. "Or should I say Akirie...?"

I cringed a little at my new given name. I knew I would have get use to it soon. I looked out the window. Curious you might say, to see my latest surroundings. It was beautiful... Quiet... I liked the view already. One thing that caught my eyes was a huge building with the letters KC on the very top of it.

"It's nice..." I said as I tried to adjust to what I will be in store for. My birthday past and Xavier was right. My pain left, it was as if I was normal. I couldn't focus though... What was meant to be the best time of my life was now becoming more and more a nightmare... I then turned my attention from the window to the mirror as I examined my new look. I was wearing a copper colored wig hiding any and every strand of my actual hair from coming into view, and green colored contacts that covered my coffee brown eyes very well. I had small and unnoticeable bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I was down a couple of dress sizes from all that training. I was now a regular size, I'm glad I still had my curves. "Sad... I don't even recognize myself..."

"You know by now they will be searching for you where ever they have leads" He explained. "Its better you stay in disguise for a while."

"Yeah... Of course..." was all I said.

"It's time to leave the train now ok..." he said gesturing his hand to me so that I would take it.

I nodded and passed by his hand.

We got off the train and walked around the city. He seemed to know this place very well, while I looked so lost. Clenching my small suitcase and clinging hard on to my pendant. Xavier saw this and whispered to me to put it my shirt. I did as told and hid the pendant.

"Want to shop?" he asked me. "There are very good stores around here"

"...do I really have to?" I whined "I hate shopping... Unless we're going to a game store!"

I was giving Xavier puppy dog eyes. I hated clothes shopping, but I sure did love shopping for games. Xavier laughed a little as he handed me a small stack of money.

"There's a game store over there Ma-I mean Akirie." He said quickly pointing to the game store that looked like a block away. He then handed me a map. "I'll be shopping for you at this store here. If you need me just follow these directions"

"Ok then." I said putting the money in one pocket and the map in the other.

"Bye" he said as he walked off to the clothing stores.

"Bye" I said waving to him before taking my leave.

I walked for a bit before stopping in front of the building in front of me. I stared up and down, examining the building. Taking in what I can so that if I liked it, I could return. I entered the small store and looked around. I saw an old man cleaning the glassed containers in front of him. The containers seem to contain some dueling cards. I looked to the side and noticed a group of people there. A tall, dirty blond hair boy, with chocolate brown hair. He appeared a bit mad as he kept another guy in a headlock. The boy he had in a headlock had brown eyes as well, his hair was brown that was styled into one huge spike, and tall. The girl trying to resolve the confrontation had crystal blue eyes like Xavier, and short shoulder length brown hair. A boy who was helping the girl stop the others rough play, was the one who caught my attention the most. He seemed a couple of inches smaller than me; his hair was the most interesting hairstyle that I've ever seen. It had blond spiked bangs, Black spiked hair with red outlining it. He had huge violet eyes. To be honest I could just say aw and give him a huge hug, he was that adorable. I noticed what seemed to be another person, standingright behind the spiky haired boy. I looked carefully and saw that this one could pass of as the boy's twin or older brother. He had almost the same features except he had more spikes to his hair, he was more my height, and his eyes weren't childlike. They were more stern, strong, and with almost a mysterious outlook on them. He and the boy both carried a gold upside down pyramid around their necks. It looked like it came from Egypt, judging by the symbol it had in the middle of it. For some reason, it looked as though now one could see the person.

"Oh! Hello there miss!" the old man said cheerfully as he took my attention away from the boy. "How may I help you today?"

I looked at him and gave him a fake cheery smile. "I'm just looking, but I'll let you know when I need some assistance." I said as I walked around the store. Examining the items they have.

"Okay then!" He said smiling at me again.

I turned my attention back to the cards as I overheard the conversations behind me.

"Yugi, I'm going out to get the package left for me down at the postal office" he old man said. I looked at the reflection of the glass containers and saw he was referring to boy with the strange hair. "Keep an eye on the store while I'm gone"

'So that's his name...' I thought as I pretended to be interested in the cards in front of me

"See anything you like?" Yugi asked taking me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him.

"No, not yet" I said looking at him and his double

Yugi stuck out his hand. I flinched a little. I was still not use to physical contact with anyone. He'd seem to have noticed my flinch and put his hand on to the back of his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he said with a small smile "My name is Yugi, what's yours?"

I remembered what Xavier told me. "Akirie, but you can call me Sparky if you like." I said feeling a slight tear in my heart after hearing my old nickname.

"Akirie is fine with me" He said with a huge smile spread across his face.

"And I'm Joey Wheeler!" The blond said with a haughty smile "and that's Tristan and Tea"

He pointed to the boy and the girl next to him. I took a step back. I wasn't use to having people take much notice in me.

"H-hello there" I said putting on a fake smile for them.

"Are you new around here?" Tea asked with curiosity

"Yeah... Just got here today." I said "I came to see if this store had any games that interested me, but I see a lot of cards here."

"Duel monsters is very popular here" Tristan stated

"Ya know how to play?" Joey asked in an accent quite similar to the ones I hear in Brooklyn.

"I play, but I'm not the best" I admitted. I dueled my family but never really duel anyone outside them.

"We should duel sometime!" Joey suggested in glee "I am one of da best duelist out there... Next to yuge of course"

Yugi seemed very modest. I felt the sudden urge to ask about the guy behind him. For some reason nobody introduced him to me. 'Is he an out cast?' I thought

"Hello there?" Joey said as he snapped me back from out of my thoughts. I was startled a bit.

"Now look what at you did" Tea said as she smacked him upside the head.

"I'm ok?" I said confused at what he was getting yelled at for.

"Something bothering you?" Yugi asked with concern in his voice. The guy behind him staring at me with curiosity.

"Um... Sorry, I just wanted to know who the guy behind you was. What's his name?" I asked pointing to him.

I noticed that Yugi and the guy stared at me with a shocked expression. As if I said something inappropriate or something. The rest of them looked behind to see what I was pointing at. Am I imagining things again?

"H-how d-did you...?" Yugi seemed too taken back by what I asked. I got concerned. The others soon found out what I meant and had the same facial features.

"Y-you can see him?!" Joey asked

I just nodded and headed to the door slowly. I tried to leave as quickly as I could, but I felt something griping my wrists tightly. I was numb to the pain so I didn't wince at all when I turned to see who held me back.

"Tell us! How is it that you can see him?!" Joey asked, though it sounded more like a demand than it was a question. "Are you working with Noir?!"

"Joey, let go of her" a deep voice said. I felt him loosen his grip but he still kept me still. I looked up and meet the eyes of the guy I asked about moments ago. I pulled my wrists free, and then ran out the door. I didn't want to stay to hear what was going to happen next. I didn't want anything to do with them.

I didn't know where I was running to, but I knew I had to make sure they were away from me. I stopped looked behind me and saw nobody there. I took out the map and tried to find Xavier. I would take shopping for clothes anytime than have to go back to that game shop...

Yami's P.O.V

I looked at the door as it slammed shut. I couldn't believe it... She shouldn't have been able to see me...

"Hey yuge, why'd you let her go?" Joey asked. Sounding a little frustrated. "What if she was working for Noir?"

I stared at him intently. "...I doubt that she is working for Noir..." I said unsure of myself.

"...she seemed bothered... By something..." Tea said "She didn't seem to have any knowledge of you or the puzzle..."

"We better keep an eye on her though..." Tristan suggested "you never know..."

I just nodded. I heard a crash of lightning and the splashing of heavy rain drops. The others had to leave. They said their goodbyes and left the store. Yugi took control of his body once again. He closed the store and headed to his room.

"D-do you think she will be a threat?" Yugi asked with uncertainty.

I just stared at the ceiling. Ever since Noir came we've been on our toes. We've never seen him face to face but he was becoming a bigger threat than expected. I could see why Joey would react the way he did to her. All of his minions were able to see me... But she looked as if she wanted to stay away from us, not want to hurt us.

"...I don't know." was all I could say.

Yugi stared at the ground. I could sense that he was glum. He didn't want her to feel as if she needed to fear them...

"I hope we can see her again..." he said "I don't want her to think we want to hurt her..."

I didn't say a thing. I just agreed with what he said.

"Guess it's time for bed..." Yugi said as he yawned and stretched his arms. "Night pharaoh"

"Night Yugi..." I said. Anxious for the next day to arrive.

May's P.O.V.

"...And then this guy named Joey grabbed my wrists tightly and demanded to know if I was working for some guy named Noir!" I explained to Xavier as I took the bags of clothes he got me and placed them roughly on to the couch. "I swear, I never wanna seem those people again!"

Xavier didn't answer me. I looked at him and noticed that his faced paled a bit.

"Xavier?" I called to him

"...they're here..." he whispered. It sounded like he was talking to himself.

"Who is?" I asked hoping to get more information on what he meant.

"Noir... He's here... He found the pharaoh..." He said "He will be looking for you too..."

"Who is Noir?" I asked "And what pharaoh?"

"Noir... Is the man who sent those men after you a month ago..." He said with a concerned look on his face. I cringed as I remembered the events that occurred a month ago. "He will try to team up with the biggest corporation, to use their technology to try and locate you."

I just stood there, almost dumbstruck.

"The pharaoh was probably the guy you were talking to me about." he said "The one the others couldn't see."

I took in all that he said. Slowly processing it into my mind.

"...Anyways you're starting school tomorrow." Xavier stated, changing the subject. I saw him passing me a package. I looked at him with a confused stare. "It's your new uniform. It is to be worn everyday to school."

My eyes bugged, my jaw dropped, and I became completely speechless by what he said to me.

"Say something May!" He said as he tried to get me from out of shock.

"A UNIFORM!!" I yelled. "What ever happened to freedom of wearing whatever you want to school?!"

"Well they seem to want their students wearing these uniforms." he said. "Take a look at it."

I opened the package. I slowly picked up the uniform and my jaw dropped completely.

"PINK!" I shouted in shock, as Xavier fell from his seat. "AND A SKIRT!!"

Xavier got up from the ground and sat back down.

"Out of all the uniforms chosen for me to wear, it just had to be the one that was pink and had a skirt." I said in disbelief. "I don't like pink... It's too girly for me... And the skirt is so short..."

"Worry about this tomorrow." Xavier said. "You need to sleep"

"...fine..." I reluctantly said

I showered and got dressed in my pajamas, then headed to bed. I got under my covers and cuddled into the pillows. I soon closed my eyes and drifted to sleep...

The Domexiqueen: Yay!! Another chap down!! -

Tea: What happened to Kaiba?

The Domexiqueen: TT I couldn't kill him... He got away... But i got the second best thing -

Tea: o.0' what?

The Domexiqueen: Overly obsessed fan girls!! -

Joey: (enters) why is there a pile of dead girls on the ground? 0.o

The Domexiqueen: No reason Joey -

Yugi: review please!


	3. Sometimes it's hard to let go

-1Disclaimer: has the FBI behind her -' I don't own Yugioh! So yeah... Please get these men out of here.

Yami: (looking at DQ with suspicion)

DQ: --' what's with the look?

Yami: ...you can see me...

DQ: Yes, yes I can. - but so can anyone else if they watch the show.

Yami: ?? I'm suppose to be invisible!

DQ: yes, well you see...

(One hour of explaining later)

DQ: understand?

Yami: now

DQ: ok then... Anyways On with the show!

Sometimes it's hard to let go...

_"Run!" I shouted as loud as I could. Watching as my sister was being hunted down by masked monsters. "RUN!!"_

_She couldn't hear me... She was caught... I tried to run to her... To take her place... But it was hopeless... I couldn't move... Paralyzed to the ground... I looked up... Shocked to find my mother, father, and brother there... I still couldn't move... I see them now... Those monsters... Pinning them against walls... Taking them down with everything they have... I was just lying here... Letting this happen... It's my fault..._

"RUN!!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I looked around and found myself in the room that Xavier bought for me. The door slammed open. I turn to the door so quickly that i nearly give myself a backlash. It was only Xavier...

"What happened?!" He said as he was carrying a bat in one hand. He then to look at me, I heard him sigh as he sat down next to me. "Another nightmare?"

He placed a hand to my cheek wiping the flowing tears of my face. I flinched, and then nodded.

"It's ok... It was only a dream..." He said soothingly as he removed his hand from my face. To be honest I felt like yelling at him. Asking... No, demanding to know what happened to everybody? Are they ok? Do they even care that I'm gone? But I decided to hold back the questions and just believe it was just a dream... "Now hurry up May, You have school today"

"Aw man!" I whined as I shuddered at the thought of wearing my new uniform. "...fine..."

I quickly got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom for an early shower, brush my teeth, and ready my wig and contacts. I go back into my room to get dressed. I looked at my bed and saw the uniform there. I didn't feel like wearing it today. So I shoved the uniform in the back of my closet and searched for something new to wear. I ended up choosing a regular dark blue t-shirt with graffiti print, black caprice, and black and blue sneakers. To top it all off the necklace my mother gave me. I take a good look at myself before running out. I couldn't let Xavier know I wasn't going to wear that uniform. He'd probably yell at me.

I look at the directions Xavier gave me late last night of where to go to find the school. 'Ok so make a turn... Here...' I thought as I made a few left and right turns. I was so consumed in finding where to go next I didn't even noticed that I had bumped into someone. "Ow!"

"Watch where you're going?!" A powerful sounding voice roared. I looked up and saw a tall, ice blue eyed, brunette staring down at me. I glared back at him.

"Well Sorry!" I said "Not my fault I'm new and don't know where the heck I'm going!"

"Well then, next time you should probably learn then!" He said giving me a glare of his own before walking away.

"Humph!" I pouted as I turn to see that I was at the school already. "Isn't that convenient"

I took a good look at the school before me. It didn't look like any school I would typically see in Brooklyn, but then again I never did get out much... I noticed a lot of people entering the building. I decided to wait until they all went inside to go in. After all, who wants to be stuck in the middle of a crowded area? Especially if you're new to the place. I leaned back on to the fence behind me. Letting the breeze caress my face gently as my mind drifted into a blissful day dream. It felt nice...

I must've let the wind take too much of my time away, because once my mind was back in reality and I turn to see if the crowd was gone, it almost became a ghost town. 'Oh boy' I thought as I ran inside the building.

"How is it that when ever I wanna lose myself for a couple of minutes it almost feels like hours have passed once I get back to reality?" I asked myself out loud

I figured as the new student here that I should see the principal first, but I hate having to go to class so early. I decided to just roam around the hallways and see all the class rooms they have. I looked in one classroom that seem to be for chemistry judging from the all the chemicals placed on the desks of the students. I look to see a familiar face in the class. 'Aw man!' I thought in disappointment.

He turned to me only to give me a cold glare once again. I just stuck my tongue out at him. 'Great now I have a jerk to deal with...' I thought as I continued spying on the other classes. It was fun for a while, having the people point at me and then I disappear before any of the teachers caught me. By this time I found the principal's office. 'damn...' I thought as I reluctantly went inside. The secretary was there, typing and talking with friends. She looked up at me and pointed to the door behind her. I entered and saw a young woman at her desk. She noticed me.

"Hello there, you must be the girl Xavier sent over." she said calmly

'Great... She's friends with Xavier.' I thought to myself. "Yeah... I must be."

"Don't worry, Xavier told me everything..." she said casually "don't worry about hiding anything around me ok"

"I won't" I said "What's my schedule?"

"Well first we need to get you in uniform" she said

'Damn! I was hoping to get away with what I have now...' I sighed "Fine..."

She got me in a uniform. I just hated it; I guess I could always burn it when I get home.

"Don't think about losing, burning, or ruining the uniform in anyway because I do carry a ton more here." She said as she pointed to her closet. I just lowered my head.

"...Can I get my schedule now?" I asked

"Oh alright." she said as she handed me a piece of paper. "Don't get lost"

"Don't worry I will!" I said jokingly as I left the office.

I looked at my schedule. 'Yay! Math is first!' (What can I say? I'm a math lover) I ran over to my new math class. Saw that the class already started. The teacher saw me and called me over. I entered the class room and felt a bunch of eyes staring at me. 'Sigh, I don't like being stared at...' I thought to myself as I walked up to the teacher.

"You must be our new student" He said with a smile on his face. He turned me so that I was facing the class. "Why don't you introduce yourself to us?"

'Sigh' "My Name is Akirie Lopez. I just moved here from Florida." I said trying to avoid looking anyone in particular in the eye. The last thing I wanna do is start problems with anyone.

"Well now that, that's done we should probably find you a seat" He said as he looked to the class. I stared at the ground. "Ah yes, your seat is behind Mister Yugi Moto. Yugi raise your hand please."

I quickly raised my head and paled. 'You can't be seriously?!' I thought as I saw hishand go up. I slowly walked over to my assigned seat behind Yugi's. I look to see his look a like friend just floating there. I was hoping this day could just end right here and now. 'Maybe it won't be that bad... I mean he's the only one I know here right?' I asked myself as I turned to see my classmates. I paled more as I noticed the whole group here. 'Joey, Tea, Tristan... Who else could possibly be here?!' I asked myself

The door then opened and there he was. That tall jerk I met today. I looked up 'Why?!' I said as I hoped to get an answer.

"Mister Kaiba... About time you've arrived" The teacher said looking at his watch.

"I was at my Chemistry make up Mr. Koniha." He said dryly as he walked over to the seat next to me. I bet if there was an empty seat right now he'd switch right away judging by the intensity of his glare. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm new here" I replied coolly to him.

"Now now both of you let's not start fights you hear!" The teacher yelled as Kaiba just glared at him and took his seat.

'Can this day get any worse?!' i asked myself as Mr. Koniha started his lesson. The more the school day went by, the more I felt like a fish out of water. Luckily it was the last minute of art. I couldn't wait for my last class to come so that I could leave this school. The bell rung.

"Ok class free period!" my art teacher announced with a high pitch peppy tone. Normally I'd appreciate the pep, but today i just wanted everything to stay quiet.

'Well since I have free period...' I said to myself as I took out my poetry book 'I may as well write something before I leave.'

I opened the book and looked at all the poems I wrote. It wasn't much, but it was sure meaningful... I sighed a bit remembering what inspired me to write... The pain of my past, my anger, my fears, my dreams, my fantasies, and of course my family. Had a soft smile on my face... Remembering was all I needed...

"Hello there..." I heard a familiar voice say to me. I looked up to see _him _again... I just ignored him. He whispered "I'm sorry"

I looked at him for a second. He looks like he meant it... 'Gr! Why is it that I have to forgive so easily...?!' I asked myself before returning all my attention to him. 'Sigh' "ok... All is forgiven, I guess" I replied with a small smirk. "Just make sure your friends don't lay another finger on me, unless I deserved it."

He laughed a bit. As if I was trying to be funny. "Deal" He said as he put out his hand. I just stared at it... 'I couldn't...not yet...' I said to myself.

I could tell he felt a little awkward with his hand still out there so he retrieved it. His friends came to him as he returned to being Yugi once more. I was puzzled... How could he do that?

"Hey there Akirie" Joey said casually "I'm sorry about the other day..."

"It's ok... Let's just drop the subject and move on..." I said not wanting to remember that day. I didn't want to feel hatred towards them.

"Well... Let's talk about something else then!" Tea said happily. She seemed like someone who could try and cheer you up if anything was wrong.

"Oh class! Before I forget, don't forget about Family day tomorrow!" The art teacher said cheerfully. I felt my heart sink. "I just can't wait to see your family! Remember it's mandatory!"

"Yes! Now I can show you guys how cool my dad is!" Tristan gloated.

"I'm bringin' my sis" Joey said. "She's the best!"

"I'm bringing my mom" Tea said with a huge grin. "Bringing your grandfather Yugi?"

"Yep!" He said "He couldn't wait for this day to come soon enough"

I got up and walked out the room. I doubt anyone would notice. They were in deep conversation. I didn't want to be asked who I was going to bring tomorrow. I had no one... I saw a stair case and decided to climb it. One I reached the top I opened it and found myself on the roof of the school building. The breeze blowing through caressing my face once more... Nice...

Yami's POV

Yugi and his friends were talking about their family. They seemed so happy. I heard the chair screech, and noticed Akirie had left. Yugi and the others saw as well.

"Hey where'd she go?" Joey asked looking around the classroom.

"Maybe she went to go call her parents to come over" Tea said

"Maybe." Tristan said "he must be as excited as we are!"

"Ok class you can leave now if you want, but stay after school for tutoring if you needed it!" The strange teacher cheered

I switched with Yugi. I noticed Akirie had left her book here. I walked out of the classroom to the stair case that lead to the roof. I tripped and dropped the book. It opened to a page. I look to see it was a poem...

_Why...?_

_Why must we suffer...? _

_If I could... Should...were..._

_There to stand tall like always for you_

_To keep the pain from getting to you too_

_I cry at night with never ending nightmares after me_

_Oh how I wish I could make them see..._

_To experience... To feel..._

_To have them deal_

_To have them crawl beneath me..._

_After having taste sweet harmony..._

_To play the songs of their screams_

_To sleep with quiet dreams._

_But... Then I'd suffer once again_

_Making them suffer won't make this end..._

_When the time comes of final battle_

_To chase them like wolves after cattle_

_Would I be able to face myself again...?_

_Could I make the rules bend...?_

_To come in your arms once more_

_To give me love for this sore..._

_All I wanna say and do..._

_To make these wishes true_

_I swear to you it isn't a lie_

_When I faced you and asked you 'why...?'_

I closed the book and walked up the stairs. 'What could have made her feel this way...?' I asked myself. I reached the top of the roof. I opened the door, only to find myself frozen in shock. To see the person that was on my mind. I stared and noticed that she hasn't heard me yet. I walked over to her side. I looked and saw tears falling down. I tried to wipe the tear away, but she noticed me and backed away quickly. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes herself. I felt sorry for her... I want to help her...

May's POV

I wiped the tears off of my face as I turn to look at _him_ once again with a fake smile on my face. I really felt horrible... I needed to leave.

"What'cha doin here?" I asked with such a happy voice, I wanted to just crawl under a rock.

I noticed that he was handing me something. It was my book... I looked at him. "You left this downstairs... I thought to give it to you tomorrow, but since I found you, I thought maybe now was good." He said. I knew he could see through my fake happy mood. "Is something the matter?"

He approached me, but I backed up more. "Nope! Nothing at all!" I said. "I uh... Have to go sorry!" I said as I tried to run down the stairs. Damn my slow seed. He caught up to me soon enough. I just kept running. I noticed a large crowd. 'Thank god!' I said to myself as I pushed passed the people and out the door. I saw that Xavier was at the front waiting for me. I jumped in and we drove off home. I looked back and saw he wasn't there... It was better he didn't find out. I can't afford to get too close to him... To anyone. It will lead them to their own demise sooner or later... I know that sooner or later I have to run away from Xavier... I could never put his life in danger...

We soon reached home.

"May will you be fine here by yourself?" Xavier asked

"Yeah... Where are you off to?" I asked

"To get a few things from a friend." He said "There's a full fridge so you know the rest."

"Yeah yeah..." I said jokingly "Now get outta here ya crazy kid"

He laughed and left. I closed and locked the door as I decided to change out of my uniform. While I was passing the living room I noticed there was a message on the answering machine. I sighed. 'Another company call I bet' I said to myself. The phone rang. I ignored it and waited for the message.

_"May, It's me... Are you there?" _a Familiar voice said to me. I paled as I waited for him to finish _"Xavier I called before, Where's May? ¿¡Donde esta May?! Llama me quando puedes." _(Translation: Where's May?! Call me when you can.)

I heard him hang up... 'When did he become involved?!'

DQ: Whoo! That's done with. - next chapter comin' up!

Kaiba: a Cliffhanger... So predictable...

DQ: . Shut up!

Joey: Who's he?

DQ: well I can't say really -

Serenity: Please review!


	4. sometimes it's better to trust part 1

_Disclaimer: Ok... The bad men are gone now... Anyways before they come back... I don't own Yugioh! If I did I would have been there and so would my friends._

_DQ: Hey ya'll!! _

_Everyone: (cricket noises)_

_DQ: I SAID HEY!!_

_Everyone: (hides in fear) H-hi..._

_DQ: (smiles) much better, anyways I am so happy today!!_

_Yugi: O.0 aren't you always happy?_

_DQ: well... Yeah, but I'm really happy today because in four days I'm getting the results of that poetry contest I entered!_

_Kaiba: and if you lose..._

_DQ: (sulks in a corner) you don't think my poems are good..._

_Yami: Now look what happened_

_Kaiba: Not my fault._

_DQ: You are so lucky I know why you're a jerk or I'd put you out with all those fan girls_

_Kaiba: NO FAN GIRLS!!_

_DQ: ok then..._

_Yami: On with the show._

_Sometimes it's better to trust... Part one_

_You were in my life for so long... So of course it hurt me when you left... You said you needed to do what's best for you... But what about us... Your son and your daughter became suicidal... You left my mother so broken hearted... And me... I was left to grow up so fast... To be in the middle of the fight... To take the blame when things went wrong... To take charge when needed... To put a brave front for everyone... I couldn't cry... At least not in front of them... How dare you... I want to hate you... But I found that, that is so hard... I want to forget and forgive... I could forget... But I can't forgive... I don't think I'm able to... I don't think I'm strong enough..._

"_Papi_..." I whispered to myself. I stared at that phone. Not sure what to feel... Not sure what to think... And unsure of what to do... 'How could Xavier just let him be a part of this situation?'

As if on cue, Xavier returned home. I heard the door close shut. The rattling of the locks bothered me. "Hey May!" he said happily as he walked over to the kitchen with a huge package in his arms. I'm guessing he hadn't noticed my expression yet. "Did we get any calls?"

I felt the urge to cry, but I held it back and placed my emotionless face. "Yeah..."

"Was it for me?" he asked

"Yep..." I said with an emotionless tone

I saw him walk over to the living room. He avoided eye contact with me. He looked down at the answering machine. I noticed his eyes were slightly wider.

"May, Can you go to your room for a second?" he asked.

"No" I flat out said "Not until you tell me how _he _got involved in this mess!"

"...May" He said.

"No Xavier, Tell me" I demanded. "Please..."

He sighed. "...your sister called him... She said you were attacked and died... She mentioned about me... And we knew each other at the time... So he called me, he wanted to know if you were still ok... If you're still alive..." He explained "once he knew you were ok, he wanted to know more about what was going on... He wanted to be involved... He didn't want to lose you"

I sighed. 'Why does it feel like a soap opera right now?' "...so wait hold up!" I said. "I'm dead!!"

"Um... Well technically, yeah you're dead" He said "But only in the United States"

"So everyone thinks I'm dead except my dad!" I said in shock. "Didn't he-"

"Tell your sister that your were alive?" He continued for me. "No, He thought it was too risky for them to know you're still here."

"...He's not gonna get involved is he?" I asked with a serious tone

"...well..." He started "he wanted to help..."

"I mean it Xavier! He's not to get involved in this." I said as I started to my room "End of discussion!"

"Where do you think you're going?!" He asked. I figured he wanted to talk some more, but I was done. There was no way into reasoning with me when it comes down to my family's safety there was no negotiating with this.

"To my room!" I said fiercely "He is not going to fight and that's that!"

He was running to my door, but I slammed it in his face before he could come. I locked the door and sat on my bed. I heard him say... "Where the heck did you learn to be so stubborn?!"

I let it go. I was too tired to fight back. I decided that maybe tomorrow I'd get things I needed to leave this place before he found a way to open the door. He always does no matter how many times I change the locks. I'm glad he tries though, it makes that much more fun when he fails to get it open. I saw that the window wasn't bared this time and took the opportunity to plan to escape the house tomorrow. Even if I was caught it be worth getting out and relieving everything I've held in. I didn't want to be angry, I don't want to be sad, and I don't want to be weak...

Next day (Saturday):

I got dressed and placed on my disguise. I opened the window all the way. I took one more look behind me and jumped out the window. I fell hard on my butt. Note to self: put a cushion down here.

'OW!' I mouthed so that I wasn't heard. I slowly got up and sneaked across to the next block. 'Now to see where I can get some privacy here' I thought to myself. I walked aimlessly through the streets passing familiar buildings and more that were not recognizable.

I kept walking. I didn't know where to but I guess I'll figure it out once I get there.

Yami's P.O.V.

I couldn't find Akirie anywhere during school the other day. Maybe it was better off that way. Yugi was getting dressed for some surprise he had for me. I didn't know what he was planning, but I'd hope it could get my mind off the situation. Once Yugi was done with dressing up he disconnected our mind link for a while. I was confused for a bit until he switched with me. I looked around and saw there was no duel arena or anything of the kind.

"Yugi! This isn't a duel!" I shouted at the puzzle hoping he'll hear me. Unfortunately he cut off the Mind link. I looked up and saw Tea. I maintained my composure once again. "Hi"

Tea and I hung out for a while. She told me about a new Egyptian museum. I took immediate interest. Hopefully I can unravel more of my hidden past...

May's P.O.V.

'Ok, I hate this town!' I said as I noticed some weird guy behind me eyeing me like a piece of meat. I wish I could so kick his butt right now, but he didn't lay a finger on me so... He's lucky. I walked a little quicker and to somewhere public. Sadly he follows from right behind. 'Leave me alone!' I thought. Damn, I'm near a cafe where there's people walking everywhere and he still wishes to follow me...

Yami's P.O.V.

I looked out of the window and saw that across from us, was Akirie. I angered when I saw another person behind her following all too closely. Tea must have noticed because she got up as well as me.

"We should help her." She said

"Yeah" I said in agreement.

We walked over to where Akirie and the guy were. I noticed he was about to take something from out of his pocket. I was afraid for her.

May's P.O.V.

I looked behind me and saw that, that stalker was taking something shiny from out of his pocket. I'm not letting him take advantage of me. I turned to him. Gave him a small smirk, while I quickly kicked him where it hurt. I took the item from out of his pocket. I was angered by the object before me... A gun... It brought so many bad memories of before. I emptied the gun of all it bullets then flung the everything inside the nearest sewer hole. I wanted to hurt him so bad now. If he had found somebody other than me he'd probably would have gotten to them... Sickening...

"Akirie!" I heard somebody yell my fake name. I looked up and saw Tea and _him _here.

Tea was the first to approach me. "Are you ok?" She asked as she saw the guy on the ground. "I thought he was going to get you good."

I stared at her a bit. "Um... I'm ok?" I said unsure of what's going on here.

"Ok, that's good." She said in relief "I thought we had to save you"

"I'm not weak, I can handle it myself." I said

"What was it that he had in his hands?" _He _asked in concern.

"Nothing..." I said lowering my head, not wanting to think about it. "Hey, what are you two doing out?"

"We're hanging out." She said.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"They didn't come with us, it just us two." She said blushing at the way it sounded. "What about you?"

"Oh, well..." I said thinking of what the heck I was doing. "Just walking around I guess, I needed some air. I hate being contained sometimes."

"So where are you headed?" _he_ asked.

"I don't know" I said in confusion. "I guess I'm just walking until I find a place interesting for me."

"Why don't you with us?" Tea asked in excitement. This may not be a bad thing for me, if I did get caught then Xavier can't kill me until I reach home or somewhere with no witnesses.

"Ok" I said with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere!" Tea said

"Cools!" I said as me and Tea Grabbed _him_ by his arms and dragged him with us.

We walked nearly everywhere. We went to the movies, the park to feed the birds. I laughed when they on to _him._ We went to the music store. I was happy to get me some music to listen to. We then went to some game store. _He _looked so happy to get some new cards. I got some new cards too. It was fun. We finally headed to an arcade. It was HUGE!! I stared with my mouth opened.

"Like it?" _He _asked

"Like it?" I said "I'm in total shock about it."

They both giggled a bit at my childlike excitement. I've never seen arcades this big before! I didn't know which game to play. I looked all around and saw a huge crowd surrounding a DDR game. The guy wearing the red button down shirt and tight leather pants was winning. He looked so weird, and smug.

"Yeah! Johnny!!" somebody yelled

"Beat his butt!" another one yelled

"No mercy Johnny!" another one yelled

Tea went over to the crowd. "Hm... That looks like fun" She said with a smile on her face.

Once the guy had lost. The guy I assumed to be Johnny looked around the crowd for another victim.

"Who wants to challenge me next?" He asked. He then pointed to Tea. "What about you?"

Tea gladly accepted. She had _him_ hold her jacket. "Go Tea! Kick his butt!!" I screamed in support. I turned to the crowd and glared when they booed her. "Ya'll have a problem with her?!" I cracked my knuckles. They stood quiet for a while before returning to Johnny.

They danced for a while. It was tied until Tea started taking the lead. I saw Johnny was disappointed. He then began to use Dance moves to try and trip Tea. "Hey you! Quit cheating!!" I yelled

Soon the crowd joined me. Tea wasn't phased at all; she just kept dancing until the ending round. She was the winner! Johnny was left wallowing in his lose while we left the arcade. So sad I wanted to stay...

"Tea, you're a really great dancer!" I complimented

"Thanks." She said "I want to go to New York in the future and pursue my Dancing dream."

"New York?" I asked. "Why would want to go there? When it's so nice over here"

"New York can help me..." She said. "I heard it was so beautiful, A place that never sleeps, with people all doing what they'd hope to."

'Sigh' "New York is nothing like what is told here or anywhere else." I said. They both stared at me to continued, but I didn't want to ruin anything for her... I looked forward and saw that we were near some peak. I looked in awe at the view. The wind was picking up again; sadly I looked down and get scared. I hid behind both Tea and _him._

"Heights?" Tea asked.

I nodded slowly and carefully, "I had a fun time by the way." I said, hiding my smile "It really helped"

They smiled. "Hey, do you three mind if I _step_ in?" I looked behind me and saw Johnny behind us.

Tea sighed. "Now what do you want?"

"A second chance"

"A second chance?" Tea asked

"I'd easily won if my leg haven't cramped up" He said "I think you owe me a rematch"

"Give it up" Tea said

"Yeah, and beside cramps hurt. You wouldn't be able to get up for a while!" I said. _He_ stepped up.

"I'll give you a rematch" He said "But we'll duel my way"

"And if you lose I want to ask those two girls you have out for a romantic outing." He said pointing to me and Tea.

"Yeah right! You leave me out you sore loser" I said

"What did you call me?!" He asked

"Oh I'm sorry was that too fast for you" I said playing innocent. "You... Are... A... Sore... Loser... Slow enough for you?"

"Why you!!" He was really angry. I enjoyed every second of it too.

"Akirie..." _He_ was whispering to me.

I ignored him. This jerk needed to be told off. "What? Can't stand that the truth." I said to Johnny.

"Oh I see now, Your Jealous that I'm betting on both of you girls. It's pretty understandable since I am that great and you want me for yourself" He said in confidence.

"Excuse me!" I shouted. I turned to Yugi's look alike "Boy you better take him down now before I do it myself."

He nodded to me. "Right."

We ended up at some duel arena. They'd readied themselves. During the duel Johnny would make some sly comments to me and Tea. I was just hoping that Yugi's look alike can hurt his pride, so I can hurt the rest of him. Back and forth they went on and on.

_He _was about to win until Johnny ran out on the duel. I cut him off from one side while tea on the other.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I questioned. "Just because you were going to lose you're gonna run away!"

"You don't understand..." He said "Nobody likes a loser... Nobody likes someone weak"

Although I hate to admit it. I actually understood him. I walked over to him. My eyes soften.

"If people truly didn't like you because they think you're weak. Then they are probably not worth impressing in the first place." I said softly.

"Yeah. The only people worth anything sometimes are your friends" Tea said softening up to him as well.

"Yeah, Your right! Hey, Will you guys be my friends?" He asked with hope in his eyes. Almost in an instant I turned from his face to the floor, and let Tea speak for me at this point. I wasn't going to say I will be. Not because I hated him still, but I didn't want to be too close...

"Of course!" Tea said happily. I sometimes wonder if I could ever go back to being myself again. To be as happy as Tea is...

Soon we left the arena and said our farewells to Johnny.

"Where are we off to next?" I asked

"The museum" _He said with a calm tone._

"Yay! I love history!!" I said a little too loud, I saw people staring. I just hid behind the two once again. "I didn't say anything."

They both laughed. I just stared at them. 'I feel really happy, but... I can't be...' I thought 'but maybe... I could start letting myself be...'

DQ: ok I'm done from here. I tired...

Tea: Hey where's Yami?

DQ: Dueling Kaiba, I think.

Tea: o.0 why?

DQ: I don't know.

Yugi: Review please!


	5. sometimes it's better to trust part 2

Disclaimer: (looks to her left and then the right) phew! They're really gone (smiles) I own nothing here! Except myself and things I made up but still you get what I mean.

DQ: Hey everyone... (Is sleepy)

Joey: what happened to you? 0.o normally you'd be hyped and crazy and trying to chase us with chainsaws.

DQ: (yawn) ...I didn't sleep well... (Sleeps)

Joey: o.o (pokes her with a stick) heehee!

DQ: (grabs stick, breaks it and throws the pieces at Joey) I said I was sleepy...

Joey: Ow! Sorry! (Goes somewhere as he is rubbing his head)

Yugi: (anime sweat drop) um... On with the show?

_Sometimes it's better to trust... Part two_

_Sometimes... Trusting someone is hard... I meet you and you make it difficult not to trust... No matter how much I run from you..., you want to return back... I try not to get close... but you pull me in... I look into your eyes, seeing the need to find out more about me... I don't think I'll be able to trust anytime soon... But you may be different..._

We entered the museum; I walked over to the artifacts. I loved everything and anything about ancient Egypt. It was interesting. Then I remember that guy who looked like Yugi. I didn't want to keep on calling him _'him'_ I mean he has to have a name of some sort. 'Xavier did say he was the pharaoh... So why not give him a nickname that goes with the fact he's royalty!' I thought. I turn to ask '_him'_ if it would be ok to call him by a nickname, but he wasn't there. Nor was Tea. I looked around and saw that the museum was empty now. "Hello?" I asked looking to see where they went. Just then I stumbled upon a stairway. 'Maybe they went down stairs' I told myself. I walked down the steps slowly. Once I hit the ground I looked forward and saw them there. I wanted to approach them, but I saw an unfamiliar person with them. I just stood still and put my guard up once again.

They look to have been in a middle of some sort of conversation. I listen carefully at what is being said. During the conversation the Woman referred to _'him'_ as the Pharaoh, and Yami. I look at him for a second then focused myself back to her tale.

I lost track of the time. Caught up with her tale of his forgotten past, his battle, and his mission. 'He's got at least one good thing on his side...' I said to myself. 'At least he doesn't remember any pain...' She was done with what she had to say. Yami and Tea were walking out. I followed through, but the woman called to me.

"Is it alright if I speak to the girl alone, my pharaoh?" she asked pointing to me. He seemed a bit suspicious at first, but let her talk to me.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Yami asked me softly so not to be heard. I nodded my head no.

"I got to go back home anyways after this." I said reassuringly to him. Giving him a fake smile. "Bye. I'll talk to you two later." I said. He hesitated at first but then left me alone with her. I turned to her, putting on my emotionless mask. I backed away from her.

"Maybe I should introduce myself before anything." she said to me. "My name is Ishizu; I know your name Akirie... Or should I say May..."

I was taken back a bit, but I was unfazed in surface. "So... How'd you find out?" I asked

She held on to her necklace. "My necklace allows me to see within the future as well as the past." She explained. "I've only seen a portion of your past. Sadly it's not enough."

"Why would you need to know more?" I asked feeling my anger rising. "It's not any of your concern as to go into any of my business"

"It's my job..." she said "to protect the pharaoh-"

"That's right!" I said "The pharaoh! Not me, so mind your own business!"

"But what you're going through involves the pharaoh!" She said to me

"What I'm going through won't involve him! Or anybody for that matter!" I yelled "Just me! It's my fight to be fought!"

"So what is the need to lie to everyone?" She said to me. It sounded like she didn't believe me. "Why hide who you really are to everyone?"

"I said it wasn't your business!" I shouted. "You're supposedly able to see my past right? So why ask? When you could have looked before?!"

"..." She stood there, not sure what to say. She closed her eyes and used her pendant again. I was mad now.

'How dare she just enter my mind as if I'm some sort of open book?!' I thought to my self "Stop trying to find something about me!! It's none of your business!!" I shouted as I ran out the Museum, She couldn't get me if I wasn't there for her to read my head.

I was finally out of that museum and away from her. I couldn't believe that she just went into my head like that, but at the same time... I was curious as to why only a portion was seen... I stopped running and looked all around me. I saw a large group of people here. I then noticed Yami and Tea once again. I wanted to go up to them, but I realized I shouldn't have bothered to stay close. I decided instead to hide with in the crowd and find a way home. I had to stay away from public eyes more...

I walked for a few hours. It started to get late... I guess Xavier must be worried... I did leave early... I looked up at the sky. There was no moon there... I was hoping to see a full moon, but I guess not. I heard a beeping from behind. I turned and saw Xavier's car behind me. I stopped. He parked his car and ran to me. I looked down letting my long bangs cover my face. I didn't care if he were to yell at me now... He was all I had to talk to...

Xavier came up to me. I flinched, shutting my eyes tight, just waiting for something to happen, the only thing that came to me was warmth I slowly opened my eyes to see that Xavier was hugging me. 'What...?' I questioned. I tried to look up to him, but he hid his face with in my shoulder blades. I suddenly felt my shoulder getting wet. 'Was-was he crying?' I questioned. "Xavier?" I called softly. "Are... You crying...?"

He just squeezed me tighter. I felt bad that I put him through that... I thought... But I guess that was my problem... I thought... "Don't you dare scared me like that ever again May..." he warned softly to me. "I thought they caught you... I thought you were lost..." I was so selfish today... I left without thinking about what were to happen if he found out I was missing... I didn't even think of people coming after me if I was exposed... Just of me escaping... He led me into his car.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly. I was too scared to look at him face to face.

He didn't say anything as of right now. We reached home. I didn't go to my room. I just stood outside the door of the house. I still refused to look up at him... I felt his eyes on me...

'Sigh' "May... I'm not mad... So please come inside." He said softly. "I was just worried that's all... I just was an afraid they had a hold on you..."

I didn't answer him, but I slowly entered the house. I kept my head down.

"...do you know an Ishizu Ishtar?" He asked me. I just went from being sorry, to be angry.

"Yes, did you know she could read my past and future?" I asked him taking a deep breath. "I don't look into her past so why look into my past."

"May you can't see the past..." He said

"Well... If could I wouldn't!" I said "but... She said she could only see a portion of it..."

"Thank certain people for that..." He said looking up. He then looked back at me pointing to the necklace around my neck. "...and that necklace helped too, without it she could have easily seen everything and anything she wanted."

"Well good thing I was wearing it then..." I said looking down at it. I was very confused on how a necklace could stop somebody from seeing what they needed. I'm guessing it's one of those 'you'll see when the time comes' thing.

"Did you have fun?" Xavier asked me.

"Huh? Oh right! Yeah, well you could say I did." I said hiding my smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause that will be your last run away." He said with a smirk. "I bard all your windows again."

"Aw man!" I said, then sarcastically said "well then I've learned my lesson"

"Good..." he said "because when we leave I don't want to have to go searching for you again."

"Ok, ok... Wait a minute!" I said realizing what he just said. "We're moving?! Again?!"

"Only until the tournament is done" He said. "People from all over are coming... Which leads me to believe Noir might come to see what the pharaoh might have in store for him."

"Are you saying he might come and search for me too?" I asked.

"Not exactly... He hasn't exactly realized that you're alive..." He said. I was shocked. "During the time of the accident... His minions called him... Reporting that you were killed on sight..."

"So if I'm said to be dead why leave?" I asked "I'm in my disguise he'll never recognize me."

"...he has the power to sense you, May... Through your necklace... Though you'd have to be five miles close for him to find you" He explained "it's better to save things for surprise attacks... We'd have that advantage on our side."

"..." I didn't really want to question his theory. If I get within a five mile radius he'll know I'm here. How the heck are we going to have an advantage?

"The only thing now is to determine which way he's coming in from. We'll leave the same direction so that we don't encounter him." Xavier said. "I have things readied for you..."

I looked at him. "How the heck do you manage all of that and still had time to search for me?" I asked. "I could have done it myself; you don't need to go through the hassle of get things done for me."

"It's the least I can do." He said with a smile

"For what almost giving you a panic attack?" I asked as he chuckled.

"I'm going to talk to some friends at the pier. They have some hints on which way Noir is coming from." He said heading out the door again. "Don't leave"

"Ok, ok I won't, sheesh!" I said jokingly. "I'll stay like a good little puppy dog."

He chuckled again. "I have something for you. It's in my room. Take it... be careful with it though..." He warned as he closed the door behind him.

'Why is it he leaves when I have something to be careful about?' I asked myself as I walked over to his room. 'Wow...' I said to myself as looked at his room. It was a bit messy. Lots of canvases and paints. Charcoal pencils, pictures, and a sketch pad. 'I didn't know he like to draw...' I pulled myself together before I lost myself and looked for the thing Xavier got me. I looked over by the dresser and saw a small box there with my name on it. 'Guess that's for me.' I said as I took the box.

I saw that a lot of his drawings were covered up. I was curios to see what he was drawing since I never see him draw in front of me. 'A small peek at what he drew isn't a crime right?' I told myself as i lifted the sheets off the largest painting in the room.

'Gasp' I was... Speechless... 'The painting... Is of me?' I questioned. I looked at it. Examined it. The picture in front of me... Portrayed me as an angel... A crying one... I lowered my head and smiled to myself. It was so beautiful... I saw my pain in her eyes. I covered up the painting and walked out of the room.

'I guess he understands too...' I said to myself looking at the box in front of me. I opened the box, took out what seemed like a thin silver feather crossed with an onyx one. I was curious as to what he meant by be careful. I mean it's almost like jewelry, right? It looked like a broach, or something. I wondered...

I couldn't think very straight. I didn't want to move... I hated Noir... Making me leave every time I think i find some sort of stability somewhere. I went into my room, resting myself at the corner of my room. I was too tired... Too worked up... Maybe when I move for this little bit, Xavier will go easy on me...

(Late at night)

Yami's P.O.V.

(Start of dream)

_Me and Yugi were somewhere unfamiliar... The place had many tall looking buildings... But nobody around... It was quiet... We walked forward... I noticed that there was a girl in front of us... She had dark brown hair... With red streaks... Her eyes were dark brown... I looked at them very closely... She took some steps away from us... I look to see another girl behind her... She resembled her a bit... They were sisters... _

"_Run!" the older one yelled. Out of no where two men came... They held guns in their hands. Yugi and I ran with the younger sister. I heard four loud bangs... We all look back to see the older sister on the ground... Bleeding... We tried to go to her... "Stop! Don't worry about me! Just run!!" _

_The younger sister was tearing up, she and Yugi ran. I couldn't... I went over to her... Kneeling almost... _

"_Stay away... You'll suffer..." She said to me softly. "I don't want to bring you down with me..."_

_I didn't know what to do... I looked over to see then men trying to come to her. "Stay away!"_

"_AHH!!" She screamed. I turned to see her cut open. I heard another loud bang and another scream heard. I looked over to the elder sister and saw she was crying... She tried to pick herself up... I put out my hand to help. She smacks it away... "I don't need help... I have to do things on my own..."_

_I see the man aiming the gun at me now... I couldn't move...He pulled the trigger... A blast was heard... But I took no damage... I was shock to see the girl take the bullet for me... She fell..._

_(End of dream)_

Me and Yugi both awake from the dream. I was in panic... /Was this going to happen? /

/I'm not sure.../ Yugi answered. /I hope not.../

/ that girl... The older one... She wouldn't let me help her... Yet.../ I started /she took a bullet for me.../

/.../ Yugi couldn't say anything /I hope none of this happens.../

/ we don't know for sure.../ I said /but maybe... It already happened.../

We weren't sure what the dream meant... But we couldn't put all of our effort into this... We had other concerns to think of first... But maybe... When this is over... We can deal with it...

DQ: I finally finished... (Is sick) but now I have a headache... (Is sad)

Tea: (hands her a bowl of soup) I told you chasing a cat into the sprinklers was a bad idea...

DQ: but... He taunted me with sushi! (Holds head in pain)

Tea: (anime sweat drop)

Yami: review please.


	6. no where to hide during Demon week

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here_

_DQ: (can't speak so uses cards to speak) __Hey ya'll!! _

Yami: (confused) why are you using cards to speak? 0.o

DQ: (is sad then writes) _my throat is sore... _

Yami: I see...

DQ: (writes some more) _ON WITH OUR SHOW!!_

No where to hide during demon week...

_Running... Hiding... But never facing... Forgetting more and more... Near death is the only time I'll show... I'll laugh with your body down, quivering before me... (Laughs) I'll have more fun once it is demolished... Humans however... Have become a favorite subject of mine... (Grins) they are so weak... Souls can be shattered... Mind easily manipulated... I am the demon to look out for... You either join... Or die leaving... (Giggles) I find it funny when a human is that stupid to leave... Hmm... What fun can I find here...?_

Noir's P.O.V.

"What do you two idiot's want!" I demanded looking at my pathetic servants. They bowed be fore me.

"t-the g-girl... She's still alive sir!" One of them said.

"WHAT?!" I bellowed. "You told me she was dead!!"

They hid behind one another. "W-well a-as i-it turned out... Our last servants died... And she escaped..." They said. I was enraged.

"Can't you idiot's do anything right?!" I yelled

"W-well, w-we u-uh... Located her..." they said.

I smirked. "Maybe you aren't so useless after all..." I said "send twenty after her. This time, Make sure you bring her head to me."

"Y-yes sir!" The idiots said in agreement. I laughed.

May's P.O.V.

"Come on please!" I begged

"No" He said

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" I whined

"No!"

"Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze!" I begged "I didn't ask anything of you except for this and you won't even let me do it..."

"Ok ok! You win! You can say goodbye to your friends" He gave in. "but you only have an hour, later than that and you're dead."

"They're good acquaintances not friends... And I will be home early" I said trying to convince myself of that fact more than to him.

I doubt he believed me. "Just be careful..."

"Why it's not like something bad can happen at a school?" I said

He just looked down. "Are you wearing that broach, you got from my room?" he asked

"Yeah..." I said lying to him.

"Go put it on..." he said as he handed me the broach.

"You went into my room!" I said making a fake gasp.

"And you went into mine, we're even" He said grinning.

"Hate you, byes!" I said jokingly as I ran out the house and towards the school.

Xavier's P.O.V.

"Love you too!" I said back to her as she closed the door. I then lowered my voice to a whisper, "love you..."

I had to pull myself together. I knew what she was, a demon, an angel, human... This week was demon week... She'll need to be wearing the broach to negate the effects the new moon had over her...

After May disappeared. I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and was tackled down by 5 demons.

"Where's the girl?!" He asked

"Not here!" I said as I pushed them off me.

"We know she's here, Noir knows!" one of them said with a smug look. "And he wants us to bring her head to him."

I punched him. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" I asked

"Hmm... If she's not here she'll be her friends won't she." another one said

"She's at the pier!" I lied trying to get them out before May came back. "You better not lay a finger on her..."

They laughed menacingly. "I doubt we'll listen to you!" They said before taking their leave. I quickly took out a piece of paper. I wrote down what was needed to at least get May to go to different places to not encounter them. I got into my car, and called a friend.

"Hello, Tell May to watch her back." I said. "They're here"

I drove off. I wanted to find these demons and track down every move they make...

May's P.O.V.

I finally reached the school. I was a little out of breath, nothing new. I went inside and took the steps to the roof. "Hey there" I greeted to them. They seemed to be preoccupied. I walked over to Joey. "HELLO!!"

He jumped up. "Ah!" He looked and saw me. "Why'd you yell in my ear?!"

"Because you all weren't listening." I said as I grinned. "What's going on here? You guys seem distracted."

"Sorry Akirie, I guess we got distracted talking about the tournament that's coming up" Yugi explained.

"Kaiba is hosting it." Tea said.

"You mean that tall guy in our class with the blue eye and the stick up his butt?" I asked

(Anime sweat drop) "Well I guess you can say that that's him..." Yugi said

"I hate him..." I said flat out. "So, what's this about a tournament?"

"He invited people to be apart of his tournament." Yugi explained

Joey was mad. "He didn't even invite me!" He shouted "that jerk!"

"Hello! Maybe this hasn't really hit you yet, but Kaiba hates you" Tristan said.

"Oh yeah, well... still!" he said back

"Well we have to register today." Yugi said

"So what are we waiting for?" Joey said "Let's go!"

I looked at my watch. It was still school time. "Shouldn't we wait 'til school ends first" I said

Joey sat back down. "Oh right..." he said "Well then after school!"

"Will you be joining us Akirie?" Yugi asked. I still didn't like being called by my fake name...

"Actually..." I said "I came to tell you guys I'll be leaving for a while... I'll be back though"

"So you'll miss the tournament..." Yugi said with disappointed tone. "We were hoping you showed..."

"I'm sorry..." i said apologetically

"It's ok!" Yugi said "So where are you going to?"

I forgot to ask Xavier. "To be honest... I have no idea" I said

"Is it a surprise from your parents?" Yugi asked

"...not really... It's a surprise from a friend of mine." I said faking a smile. I looked down at my watch and saw that I was over the time I was supposed to be to get back home. "Oh D!! Oh he is so going to kill me!! Gotta go bye!!"

I ran down stair and out the door, but stopped by the principal. "Skipping school?" She asked as she took me to her office. She closed the door behind her. "Don't worry your not in trouble I know where you're going, but I need to tell you something."

"What ever it is Xavier already covered it." I said to her "I really, really need to go now"

I ran out the door before she could say anything.

May's P.O.V.

I finally came home. I looked at the front door and saw a note. It said:

_Dear Akirie, _

_Sorry I'm not going to be home for a while... You can go where ever you please for now_

_Yours truly_

_Xavier._

'He just said I couldn't go anywhere yesterday!' I thought to myself. 'Now he let's me go where ever I want. Too weird'

I decided to walk around the city. I could've stayed longer, but no... I had to leave early to not get in trouble... He confuses me too much. I wondered around. Not knowing where exactly where to go again, but I guess that's how it will always be here... I walked even further. I came upon a narrow ally way. It was a little darker than the others, but I entered anyways. I kept walking until I came upon a large fence with a wooden entrance a foot in front of it. I climbed the fence slowly. And fell hard to the ground. "Ow! I swear I'm so clumsy!" I said to myself as I got up again. I tried to open the entrance in front of me, but it was locked shut. I looked to the ground and saw something shiny. I picked it up. It was a... Quarter. (How many of you thought it was a key? Well I'm never that lucky) 'Man, how come I never find anything that can help me!' I thought to myself as I threw the quarter up in the air. It hit something. What ever it was, it hit me. 'Ow!!' I thought to myself in pain. "What was that?" I looked down and saw a large key. (Author's note: yes it hit me on the head but come on did you want me to say 'I looked down saw a key and go "this might be the key to the entrance."? it seem pretty stupid and unlikely for me, but I normally do have things hitting my head so it had to hit me sooner or later.) Wow... No wonder they stopped making keys that big. It hurts when it hits you.

I looked at the entrance in front of me for a key hole. Sadly there was none. 'Sigh, if there isn't a freaking key hole here then why have a giant key here!' I said to myself, throwing the key at the entrance. Maybe it's not a key... I climbed over the fence back to the other side once more. I still fell on my bottom. 'Ow! Why do I always end up hurt here?!' I thought to myself as I got up once more. I turned to the fence and climbed it. Once I reached the top I tried to reach over to the top of the wooden barrier. I did reach it... But um... I was left hanging there, 'anime sweat drop' (come on! What did you expect? I'm not exactly the best athlete) but I pulled myself back up and tried to land safely on the ground. It would have gone good if I didn't slip. 'I'm so going to die!' I said as I fell, waiting for the blow to come soon.

I landed on the ground alright, but I didn't get hurt. I looked down and saw a mattress broke my fall. 'Ok, normally I don't question my saves but... what the heck is a mattress doing here?' I asked myself. 'Maybe... That last person, who came here put it there,' I pulled myself up and dusted off. I looked in front of me, and stared in awe at the scenery. "Oh... My... Goodness..." I said slowly.

I was beautiful... I was a large concrete fountain... The water was still running... A small garden to its sides, nothing big but just as beautiful... And a small abandoned church. Wind was coming in nicely from this end. 'Oh wow..., a place to call my own.' I thought to myself. "Quiet, peaceful... Perfect!"

I let myself into the church and explored it. It was incredible! There was a staircase leading to the bell top. I smiled and let my mind run wild. Soon it was dark; I looked up and saw there was no moon. 'Oh no! Xavier is so going to kill me for being this late again.' I said to myself as I exited my special place. I ran through the alley way and into others. I ran all over and accidentally got into a dead end.

"Well, well, well..." somebody said from behind. "Looks like the little queen got lost."

I turned to see I was outnumbered twenty to one, and twenty of them were demons. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at them. They all came after me. They pulled the broach right off me. I tried to fight off as many as I could, but I felt a hard slam against the back of my head knocking me out... This was the end for me...

Demon May's P.O.V.

(Snicker) "Show time" I giggle as I awoke, ripping the disguise off me and into new wardrobe. I looked at the demons before me. "You want to play? Well then...let's play"

Some tried to lunge at me. So pathetic... I stabbed through them with my sharp claws. They died instantly... I mean who couldn't, my claws contained poison. "One down" I laughed as I turned to the rest. Licking the blood from my finger tips. "Many more to go."

Many tried to escape.

"Demon's Barrier!" I called blocking their only exit with a dark powered shield. I giggled. "How cute! You really thought you could escape me, didn't you. How sad."

"We can take you on! Right demons!" one said encouraging his comrades.

"Right!" They said in union as they tried to attack once more.

I let them hit me. Sadly their efforts were weak. "My turn!" I sung as I made the barrier smaller to contain the demons left. My eyes glowed with black and dark gold. I smirked at the demons. "Total annihilation!"

All of the demons... Slaughtered by my hands... I smirked. 'This was fun...' I thought to myself as I fed off the remains of the demons. I looked around and smelt the sweet sent of mortals. "Hmm... Maybe I'll find some more fun..."

"May!" I heard a person call my human name. I turned. A mortal... How refreshing... I laughed once more.

Xavier's P.O.V.

I followed the demons to a dead end. I looked ahead of me with shock. May... She was a full demon... Killing all twenty demons in the matter of seconds... "May!" I tried to call to her.

I heard her laugh. Not a sweet laugh I once remembered... But an evil one... She was no longer May...

She approached me. I took a few steps back. "It's no use escaping you know..." she said to me. "You're my meal ticket."

"May! Snap out of it!" I tried to get May to come back.

"She can't hear you." she giggled. "I won't let her!"

"May! Please!" I yelled once again before being thrown against a wall.

"Try it again mortal and see what happens!" She shouted coming close to me.

"...May... What about... Your family..." I said softly. I was in so much pain, but I notice the demon flinch. I looked at her eyes... May... "Snap out of this! Do you want your parents to see this of you?"

She shook... Shivering fiercely... I saw the broach on the ground. I picked it up and limped over to her. The demon her was coming back. She grabbed her head.

"ow... E-everything h-hurts..." she whimpered. She fell to her knees. "Leave me alone... Please..."

I grabbed her and pulled her to a strong embrace pinning the broach on her. The broach glowed sucking up the demon in May... She passed out in my arms... I took her with me... I'll let her rest... For now...

Yami's P.O.V.

_(Start of dream)_

_I walked in around a large field of flowers. Birds flying past me. I looked ahead to see the girl once again. She stood there... Taking in the breeze... I walked over to her. She turned to me to smile brightly... I saw tears streaming down... I tried to wipe them off, but she disappeared. I looked around me... Soon the whole field turned into a blazing nightmare... Everything was burning down... I looked to the flames and saw the girl again... But she was a demon... Her piercing gold eyes stared at me... She laughed..._

"_How cute..." she said "surprise to see me like this? Well get use to it!"_

"_W-where i-is s-she?!" I asked. "What did you do?!"_

"_Who? The girl? Why, she's me!" She laughed. "I'm a big part of her life now, so I'd watch out if I were you."_

_I saw her try and attack._

_(End of dream)_

We awoke once again in the middle of the night.

/A demon.../ I said to myself.

/Maybe the dreams are warning us about her.../ Yugi suggested.

/.../ I stood there quiet. She didn't seem to want to kill... I got a closer look at her... She resembled... Akirie...

/you don't think that.../ Yugi started

/she has a role in this.../ I finished. /I'm not sure.../

I hoped she wasn't involved in this... I don't want her to be apart of this...Hopefully she won't be...

May's P.O.V.

I woke up late at night in my room. My head hurting like crazy from that hit. 'Ow... They are so mean!' I said to myself. 'Wait...I shouldn't even be here!'

I frantically tried to remember what happened today. "Ok... Um... First fence... Falls... Quarter... And hit to the head... Then... Um... Unconscious?" I said to myself trying very hard to see why I'm not dead yet... I heard the door open.

"Hey there sleepy head" Xavier said coming in with aspirins. "How are you feeling?"

I took the aspirins and swallowed. "My head hurts like crazy, but other then that, I'm good." I said rubbing my head. "What happened?"

Xavier didn't look me in the eyes. "You were hurt... So I came and... The demons left..." He said. "Sorry... I wasn't there sooner..."

Something is wrong here... The demons wouldn't have just left... Even if Xavier was there... There were twenty of them... No way the would have just left me there. Something's fishy... "It's ok, not your fault... I was the one who walked in to a dead end." I said. I yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright... get some shut eye." he said as he walked out of my room.

I let myself drift to sleep... I'll think about what happened, tomorrow...

DQ: (has a sign)_ hope you liked this chap. I worked hard on it._

Yami: how could you be a demon?

DQ: (writes) _you'll find out soon enough_

Yami: you love to make me wait...

DQ: (writes) _good thing happens to those who wait! _(Smiles)

Tea: Review please! And you'll get a cookie!

DQ: (writes) _MY COOKIES!! ._

Tea: (anime sweat drop) share!

DQ: (writes) _...fine... But only because they reviewed!_

Tea: good girl!

DQ: (writes) _not a dog here!_

Yami_:_ (anime sweat drop) just review please...


	7. I'm with you

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and I never will. Which is probably the best thing considering if I owned it things and people will be tormented. (Laughs menacingly then coughs) man I still have that darn cold...

DQ: Hey people!! (Smiles) I'm a doctor!!

Yami: --' you're only 15...

DQ: so... (Shows diploma) I got a medical diploma (smiles)

Yami: (reads it) it's a diploma for Carmen Diaz... (Anime sweat drop) you took it didn't you...

DQ: well you see... It was just... She didn't even... (Jumps out a window) PICKLES!!

Yami: (anime sweat drop) you had chocolate didn't you...

DQ: (from down below) Maybe!

Joey: ok... Now on with da show!!

I'm with You

_I look ahead to see myself... A reflection it seemed... I looked closer, she wasn't me... At least... I think she isn't... Her right ankle marked with a black crescent moon with a black circle with in the curve like my pendant... Except her mark doesn't have the white wings crossed in front of the mark... Her ears were sharper... Fangs showing and glistening... Eyes of pure gold filled with hate and hurt... Her claws dripping with blood... I smell the scent of it and felt my throat burn... I didn't know what was going on..._

"_Poor thing" She sung happily "does your little throat burns? Good!"_

_She giggles at my pain... Dancing around me... Taunting me... She licks the blood from her finger tips. _

"_Humans are so yummy" She chimed with a huge grin. "Time for my desert!"_

_She snaps her fingers. A figure comes from no where. My eyes widen in fear... Yami... I struggle to break free of paralysis. "Leave him alone!" I yelled. Earning me a hard smack across the face. I held back the urge to yelp in pain. I glared back at her with the same amount of anger she carries in her eyes... Yami was on his knees. Pleading for my freedom... This wouldn't have happened if he had left me alone... _

"_Come on my prince of Egypt" She cooed as she pulled him roughly back to his feet by the chain around his neck. He fights back, pulling roughly on his chains. She pulled him back down. "Disobedient are we, Time for your punishment." _

_She pulls her sharp claws up slowly. I knew what she planned to do. I got to my feet and ran to him. "Stop!" I yelled._

_She sends me a great big smirk before quickly bringing her claws down and-_

_**Beep, beep, beep!**_

I jumped up. "What?!" I look to my side and see my annoying alarm clock beeping again. I glare at it. "I swear if you hadn't woken me up from the nightmare soon enough I would slam you into a wall right now."

I was feeling a bit groggy from my sleep. I walked over to the bathroom and got ready for the day. I looked into the mirror and noticed that my cheeks were streamed with tears. I remembered my nightmare and quivered a bit.

Was done getting cleaned so it was time to dress. I looked into my closet, one problem... My clothes were packed already. (Xavier you meanie!) I looked to the top of my bed and saw an outfit already prepared for me (I Wuv you Xavier!!). I dressed in something simple. A white tank top, dark blue jeans and a small black light jacket. I had my hair up and held by a clip, my long bangs to both sides of my face. I didn't feel like putting my disguise on... Especially if the demons know what I look like now...

(Afternoon)

I started to move some of my bags down stairs. I didn't have much, just two suitcases of stuff. It wasn't like we were leaving forever. So why bother with the rest? I heard the crash of the thunder hitting the window. 'Man I knew that, that weather man was going to be wrong...' I sighed to myself. I looked in front of me and saw my old jewelry box. 'I forgot that Xavier brought that here,'

I looked into my jewelry box, and pulled out a small dented gold baby bracelet...

_(Flashback: May is 3 years old) _

_I and my sister were in our room. Showing each other our matching bracelets... We hugged each other._

"_Sisters for life!" Jessy said with a gleam in her eyes. _

"_let's pwomise on the bracelets that even if we get separated that if we showed each other the bracelets we knew we were sisters" I said eagerly hugging my sister. "We never gonna separate though!"_

"_Never ever!" Jessy said with an edger tone. We put our bracelets together as we pinky swore to always remember this promise._

_(End of flashback)_

Some of my tears fell on to the bracelet. 'We're separated now... But if I show you this bracelet will you remember the promise...?' I asked in thought

I put the bracelet back and went down stairs. I heard Xavier speaking on the phone.

"I'm sorry sir... Your daughter is ok, but... Demon week has approached us too soon..." I heard him say. I was confused.

'Wait the demons from yesterday! Maybe that's what he meant' I thought to myself. I hid and continued to ease drop on the conversation some more...

"I... I didn't tell her yet sir..." I heard Xavier say back. "What was I suppose to say, sir?! Hey May, you're a half demon that killed 20 demons and not to mention tried to kill me as well! I don't think I can tell her, Humberto... I don't think I can..."

He whispered all of that... But I still heard... 'I-I'm a-a demon...' I though to myself in shock. I was confused... How is that possible...? How am I a demon...? 'I nearly killed Xavier...'

I repeated what happened inside my head... How could he just stay here with me when I nearly killed him?! I got up as soon as he hangs up the phone. He turned and faced me in shock.

"May! I uh... Didn't see you there" He anxiously said

"The Demons left, huh?" I said

"May... I..." He started.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled

He was taken back by it. "What do you mean?"

"I nearly killed you!" I yelled "and you keep me here?!"

"You didn't know what you were doing!" He shouted "It's not your fault!"

"..." I just held everything in. That's all I was good for... I saw him get close to me; I backed up a few feet. "Stay away from me..."

"May, you're being ridiculous now..." Xavier said

"Am I? Seriously, I'm a demon who nearly killed you yesterday and you act as if it's nothing and you're calling me ridiculous!" I said to him

"You're only a half demon May!" He said.

"Like that makes any difference!" I shot back. I walked away from him and headed out the door. I felt him gripping my wrists tightly. "What's my dad's part in this...?"

"...I told you he knew about you..." Xavier said

"I know that already." I said "I mean what's his part in this whole demon thing! How the heck did he know about this?!"

"...He knew... Because... His... Family themselves have been a part of demon society..." he explained. "A Lot of them skipped their demon generation to stay human... You weren't included in it..."

"So, what? Now I have to stick to being this... Demon for the rest of my life!" I yelled. "How come I don't remember hurting you...?"

"Because... During the week we have of the new moon your demon abilities are amplified to a point you become a full demon..." He explained. "This builds an alter ego..."

"Great..." I said sarcastically "I have another person in me!"

"Actually... You have two of them..." Xavier corrected "These other alter egos are locked inside you until you have been able to be one with both..."

"What, another demon?!" I asked frustrated by everything.

"An Angel and a Demon..." Xavier said "Your mother and her family are of the angel society... Again, they choose to skip their generation..."

"And once again I wasn't included in this whole skipping the generation thing" I said tired of hearing what I missed out. "Why my head? Why not let me skip my generation?"

"May, you couldn't skip the generation even if you wanted to..." He said "You were marked from birth to help in a battle for power."

"So, with the angel... I won't have memories when she comes out right...?" I sighed

"Sadly no..." Xavier said.

"At least i won't have to worry about nearly killing anyone, when she comes" I said "...When will demon week end?"

"In 5 days." He answered

"See ya" I said as I faced the door again and feeling the tug on my wrists.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked

"Someplace where I can't lay a finger on anyone." I said as I pulled my wrists free. I looked in shock for a second, and then maintained my composure once again. I was never strong enough to pull from his grip before... 'Demon week...'

He seemed to be use to it. He didn't try anything... I just went outside; I needed to cool down for a bit. It was already raining. 'Great just great... I feel like the weather planned this on purpose...' I thought to myself walking through the streets. Letting myself soak in the rain. 'Why the heck couldn't I've been born relatively normal...?' I let my tears run down... I rather cry in private then in public...

Yugi P.O.V.

"It's raining hard isn't it" I said to my grandpa as he was watching the television set.

"Well they did say it was going to last 'til morning" He said. I continued to look out the window. I heard the crash of thunder. "I feel bad for whoever is stuck in this weather."

"Yeah..." I responded.

Suddenly I see a familiar face walking outside. I squinted my eyes to see if I saw who I thought I saw. /no way.../

/What is it Yugi?/ Yami asked curious.

/I-it's the girl... The one who appears in our dreams! / I said to him. He looked outside. His eyes widen in shock. /should we go after her...? /

He looked as the girl made a turn to an alley way. /.../

/I'll take that as a yes. / I said to him as I grabbed my jacket. "Grandpa, I'll be out for a while! I'll see you soon"

I shut the door behind me and switched places with Yami. /hopefully... We'll find some answers/

Yami's P.O.V.

I followed the girl slowly, and hid where I could, so I wasn't found. She then took a turn to a narrow pathway to what seemed like a dead end. I hid by the outer corner of the pathway. I watched as she climbed the fence and hopped to the other side. I walked to the fence, and climbed it quickly. I did as she did and jumped over to the other side. I landed on my feet on top of a mattress.

I looked ahead and was amazed... It looked amazing. It was a large park like scenery... A large fountain in the middle... And a small abandon church just ahead. I walked into the church looking inside for the girl... It was empty...

May's P.O.V.

I walked to the bell top and sat there at the edge, dangling my legs in the air... Letting the rain hit me... I was bored, so I started to sing...

_I'm standing on a bridge ..._

_I'm waiting in the dark ..._

_I thought that you'd be here by now... _

_There's nothing but the rain..._

_No footsteps on the ground..._

_I'm listening but there's no sound..._

I continued to sing my feelings out... It wasn't like anyone really could hear... Or care...

Yami's P.O.V

I gave up looking for her... It was probably my imagination... I began to leave the church when I suddenly heard someone... Singing? I heard the sound come from above. Either the girl was up on the roof, or I finally lost my mind.

I noticed the stair case leading to the top of the church. I walked up the steps quietly, opening the roof door gingerly. I looked in amazement, the view was lovely. Another verse was sung...

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night!_

_Trying to figure out this life!_

I heard her sing... I don't think she's heard me yet. I come from right behind her, listening to the song being sung. I looked at her closely... 'She's... Akirie.' I thought to myself in shock. She hid true self from us this whole time... But I couldn't blame her for it... She seemed to be... Hurt...

May's P.O.V.

I felt somebody behind me. I stop in the middle of the song and turned. I was in shock when I saw Yami behind me. I was taken back a bit and nearly fell back. "Ah!" I yelped waiting to feel myself drop, but instead I felt a pair of warm arms wrapped safely around my waist, pulling me close to him...

"Don't worry, I have you" He said soothingly. I faced him... I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly lowered my head so that I wasn't facing him. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

I shivered a bit. I felt something warm placed on me. 'A jacket?' I looked up and saw he gave me his jacket to wear.

"Who are you?" He asked facing me. I wanted to run off from here, but his embrace kept my place. I didn't know weather to answer or fake a faint.

I sighed to myself. "No one..." I said to him. I noticed that my hands were griping on to him. I quickly pulled them back to my side turning my face away from him.

"...You're someone..." He said. "I've seen you in my dreams before... Please tell me who you are"

"I-I can't..." I said softly.

"Do you have anything to do with my memories?" He asked. He sounded as if I may be a piece to a puzzle missing.

I shook my head. "No..." I replied. "...W-what were the dreams about?"

He seemed to struggle with a reply for the answer. "First dream I had... You were with another girl... Who looked a bit like you... Almost like a sister..." He said "You two were walking for a while... It was dead silent... I heard four bangs... When I turned to face you..., you were bleeding, you told us to run..."

I felt my tears falling down. I quickly wiped them. I hated reliving that past... "...W-what was the other dream about?" I asked nervously.

"...You were standing in a field... You turned to me and smiled... With tears running down your face." He said "... tried to wipe them away... But you suddenly turned into a demon... You tried to attack me."

I frowned... I had a dream my alter ego was going to attack him too... "Maybe... You should stay away then..." I said tucking some of my hair behind my ear. I pushed him lightly off of me. He grabbed my arm lightly.

"I could..." He said. My heart sank. "...But I don't want to... I feel as though I can't leave you alone..."

I looked at him, my eyes wide open. I felt as though... He really didn't care... But, they know who I am now... And they'll come after him... "You're going to get hurt if you stay with me you know..." I said with a sad smile. I felt him hold my hand.

"I don't care..." He said. "I already know how close to breaking you are... I want to try and hold you together... Akirie..."

"...May..." I whispered.

"May..." He said with a smile. I smiled back. We entered the church, his hand still in mine.

'I'm... Actually happy' I thought to myself. I felt my heart race though... 'Man... No more long walks for me...'

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_ I don't know who you are_

_ But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

DQ: YAY!! (Smiles) Another chap down and um... More to go!

Yami: Why'd you're heart race?

DQ: Hm... I must have been tired or still scared from the fall. 0.o

Tea: (in thought) -.- those two are so clueless...

Kaiba: Review... I don't really care

DQ: But I do! I care deeply!


	8. IMPORTANT!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh and I probably never will… but doesn't mean I won't try (smiles evilly)

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I know some of you wanted to read the next chapter to this story but I decided to rewrite it. If you're wondering why it's because the story got too… how to say this without hurting my own feelings, well too confusing. Too boring and the characters fell in love in my opinion too quickly. No body else gave me this criticism I gave it to myself. I want to rewrite this story so that suspense builds, love doesn't come too easily and in a way that nobody would really expect. Well I already started on the first three chapters so I'm just giving this story about a week right now before I delete this version and put up the second version. Um… If any of you guys want to say something about it you can. I will listen to all who write to me. I'm willing to take in any criticism you have for me. That way I know what to work on but yeah, that's it. Byes!


End file.
